habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new nl 2016
---- Hier zie je al het nieuws van 2016. Wil je het nieuws van andere jaren ook lezen? Neem dan hier een kijkje: Enkel op zoek naar een datum? aNeem een samengevat kijkje naar het verhaal op de Habitica Geschiedenis Pagina's: Huidig nieuws 8/9/2016 DONDERSTORM UITBROEDTOVERDRANKEN, STAFF SPOTLIGHT EN MOBIELE APP UPDATES Donderstorm uitbroedtoverdranken Tussen nu en 31 augustus kan je Donderstorm uitbroedtoverdranken kopen van de Markt en ze gebruiken om elke standaard huisdier ei uit te broeden. (Magische uitbroedtoverdranken werken niet op Queeste huisdier eieren.) Nadat ze weg zijn, zal het op zijn minst een jaar duren voor de Donderstorm uitbroedtoverdranken weer beschikbaar zijn, dus zie maar dat je ze nu koopt! door Balduranne Staff Spotlight: Vicky Er is een nieuwe Staff Spotlight op de blog, met onder andere een interview met Vicky (beter bekend als Redphoenix)! Neem een kijkje om meer te leren over haar favoriete Habitica huisdieren, haar beste tips voor productiviteit en meer. door Lemoness en Redphoenix Mobiele App Updates We hebben een nieuwe Android update uitgebracht, met onder andere betere notificaties en een iOS Update met onder andere veel fouten die verholpen zijn! Als je tevreden bent met de verbeteringen die we gemaakt hebben voor onze app, overweeg dan alsjeblieft om deze versie te recenseren. Het helpt ons echt! We hopen dat je van de update geniet! door viirus en TheHollidayInn ---- 8/3/2016 AUGUSTUS ACHTERGRONDEN EN KABINET VOORWERPEN; NIEUW AUDIO THEMA Augustus achtergronden We hebben drie nieuwe achtergronden: Stormachtig Schip, Idyllische Kajuit en Berg Piramide. Koop ze nu van de Achtergonder winkel en laat je avatars zien in de Herberg! door JInjooHat, KusSv, en Beffymaroo Augustus Kabinet voorwerpen: Valkenier Set Er is nieuwe uitrusting verkrijgbaar met Goud in het Betoverd Kabinet, ondere andere de Valkenier set. Het betoverd kabinet wordt vrijgespeeld wanneer je de Ultieme Uitdaging prestatie hebt behaald. Werk maar hard aan je taken in het echte leven om alle stukken te verdienen! door Mako413 Nieuw Audio Thema Er is een nieuw audio thema beschikbaar: Dewin's Thema! Selecteer dit thema van de �� drop-down om geluid te horen met een 8-bit smaakje. door Dewin ---- 8/1/2016 TAKE THIS UITDAGING EN GILDE SPOTLIGHT Nieuwe Take This Uitdaging De volgende Take This Uitdaging is er, Cast of Characters, gericht op het afbeelden van je gevoelens als personages in een verhaal. Ga zeker eens kijken om extra stukken van de Take This uitrusting set te verdienen! Take This is een nonprofit die de gamer gemeenschap wilt informeren over mentale gezondheidsproblemen, om van educatie te voorzien over mentale stoornissen, het voorkomen van mentale ziektes en om de stempel van mentale ziekte te verminderen. Gefeliciteerd aan de winnaars van de vorige Take This Uitdaging, "Check Your HP": grote prijs winnaar bookguinea en de opvolgers abbey, SeanXiaaa, pushkin89, fightorflight en ProfDzul. Plus, alle deelnemers in die uitdaging hebben een stuk van de Take This uitrusting set gekregen. Geniet er van! door Lemoness, SabreCat, Doctor B en de Take This team Gilde Spotlight Er is een nieuwe gilde spotlight op de blog! Neem eens een kijkje om meer te weten over enkele geweldige Habitica gildes die leuke fandoms benadrukken. door Lemoness Juli 2016 07/31/2016 HABITICA BENOEMINGSDAG EN GRIFIOEN HUISDIEREN/RIJDIEREN! Habitica Benoemingsdag Fijne Habitica Benoemingsdag! Ter ere van de dag dat we de naam van de app veranderd hebben van HabitRPG naar Habitica, hebben we iedereen een prestatie gegeven, samen met wat heerlijke cake voor je huis- en rijdieren. door Lemoness en SabreCat Habitica Grifioen huis- en rijdieren Over huis- en rijdieren gesproken, we hebben alle nieuwe gebruikers onze paarse Grifioen rijdier, Melior, gegeven! Als je Melior vorig jaar al ontvangen had, dan hebben we je zijn kleine zusje Meliora gegeven, een paarse Grifioen huisdier. Je kan ze vinden in de zeldzame huis-/rijdier secties van de stal! Bedankt om een Habitica gebruiker te zijn -- jullie betekenen allemaal zo veel voor ons. We hopen dat jullie je cadeaus leuk vinden! door Lemoness en Baconsaur ---- 07/29/2016 LAATSTE KANS VOOR ZOMERSE SPETTEREVENEMENT; MOBIEL UPDATES Laatste kans voor Zomerse Spetterevenement kleding, haar en huidskleuren, en zeeschuim! Vandaag is de laatste dag van het Zomerse Spetterevenement, dus als je nog steeds enkele overgebleven Zomerse Spetterevenement voorwerpen hebt die je wilt kopen, dan doe je het best nu! De Seizoensartikelen en Huiskleuren zullen niet terug zijn tot de volgende juni en als de gelimiteerde editie voorwerpen terug komen, zullen ze duurder zijn of een nieuw uiterlijk hebben, dus sla je slag terwijl de zomer heet is! Laatste kans voor Zeebodem Dief Set Herinnering: dit is de laatste dag om te abonneren en de Zeebodem Dief Set te krijgen! Dank jullie wel voor jullie steun <3 door Lemoness Nieuwe iOS Update: Winkels! We hebben een nieuwe iOS update uitgebracht die de Markt, Queestewinkel en Seizoenswinkel bevat! Plus, we hebben enkele fouten hersteld, zoals de problemen met de VGV (Veel Gesteld Vragen) en het gebruiken van voorwerpen op de iPad. Zie dat je het nu download voor een betere Habitica ervaring! Als je tevreden bent met de verbeteringen die we gemaakt hebben voor onze app, overweeg dan alsjeblieft om deze versie te recenseren. Het helpt ons echt! Oud nieuws wordt verstopt met elke update, maar als je naar de recensie sectie gaat, kan je ze opnieuw posten met één tik. We hopen dat je van de update geniet! door viirus Nieuwe Android Update: Winkels en Taak Herschikking! We hebben een nieuwe Android update uitgebracht die de Markt, Queestewinkel en Seizoenswinkel bevat! Plus, we hebben ook de mogelijkheid om taken te rangschikken en chatberichten te kopiëren toegevoegd. Zie dat je het nu download voor een betere Habitica ervaring! Als je tevreden bent met de verbeteringen die we gemaakt hebben voor onze app, overweeg dan alsjeblieft om deze versie te recenseren. Het helpt ons echt! We hopen dat je van de update geniet! door viirus, jjbillings, en schrockblock ---- 07/26/2016 JULI ABONNEE VOORWERPEN Juli abonnee voorwerpen onthult! De juli abonnee voorwerpen zijn onthult: de Zeebodem Dief voorwerp set! Je hebt nog steeds zeven dagen om te abonneren en de set te krijgen. Abonnees krijgen ook het recht om edelstenen te kopen met goud -- hoe langer je abonneert, des te meer edelstenen je kan kopen per maand! Er zijn ook andere voordelen, zoals langer toegang tot gedecomprimeerde data. Veel geluk, jullie steun houdt Habitica online. Heel erg bedankt -- het betekent veel voor ons! door Lemoness ---- 07/21/2016 ANDROID UPDATE EN GTD WIKI FEATURE! Android Update: Inbox en Privé Berichten We hebben een nieuwe Android update! Je kunt nu privé berichten versturen en ontvangen van de app met de nieuwe Inbox feature! We hebben ook een aantal fouten gerepareerd. Download deze update zeker voor een betere Habitica ervaring! Als je tevreden bent met de verbeteringen die we gemaakt hebben voor onze app, overweeg dan alsjeblieft om deze nieuwe versie te recenseren. Het helpt ons echt! We hopen dat je van de update geniet! door viirus en TheHollidayInn Opvallend Wiki Artikel: Dingen gedaan krijgen met Habitica Het opvallend Wiki artikel van deze maand gaat over ideeën voor het implementeren van David Allen's Getting Things Done method in Habitica. We hopen dat het je zal helpen! Neem zeker een kijkje en laat ons weten wat je er van denkt via Twitter, Facebook en Tumblr. door Redphoenix en de Wiki Wizards ---- 07/19/2016 HABITICA BIJ COMIC-CON, INFO VOOR ONTWIKKELAARS, GELIMITEERDE EDITIE HABITRPG POSTKAARTEN EN ONCONVENTIONELE UITRUSTING PROMO CODES Habitica bij Comic-Con Internationaal: San Diego Leslie en Vicky, beter bekend als Lemoness en Redphoenix, zullen aanwezig zijn op Comic-Con dit jaar en we zullen veel Habitica stickers en promo codes voor het Onconventionele uitrusting set weggeven! Volg het Habitica Twitter account voor informatie over Habitica bijeenkomsten. We hopen je daar te zien! Gelimiteerde editie Habitica postkaarten en Promo Codes Zelfs als je niet kan komen om ons te ontmoeten bij Comic-Con, hebben we een andere manier bedacht zodat je het Onconventionele uitrusting set kan verdienen. Als je niet naar ons kan komen, stuur dan iets in jouw plaats.... Als je het Habitica team voor eind augustus een postkaart stuurt om ons kantoor te decoreren, sturen wij je een gelimiteerde editie HabitRPG postkaart met een promo code voor het Onconventionele uitrusting set! Postkaarten moeten verstuurd worden naar: The Habitica Team 202 Bicknell Avenue Santa Monica, California 90405 United States of America We hopen dat dit een leuke manier is om het Onconventionele uitrusting set te sturen naar de gebruikers die niet in staat zijn om ons persoonlijk te ontmoeten. We kunnen niet wachten om jullie berichten te lezen! door Lemoness en Redphoenix Info voor Ontwikkelaars De ontwikkelaar blog heeft een update met belangrijke informatie over de API v2 uitfasering. Neem een kijkje als je geïnteresseerd bent in het ontwikkelen van integraties voor Habitica! door Blade en Matteo ---- 7/15/2016 NIEUWE IOS UPDATE EN STAFF SPOTLICHT! Nieuwe iOS Update: Fouten gerepareerd! We hebben een nieuwe iOS update uitgebracht die zich richt op stabiliteit en verhelpen van fouten! Het bevat meerdere crash oplossingen en verhelpt fouten als de problemen met beloningen. Download de app nu voor een betere Habitica ervaring! Als je tevreden bent met de verbeteringen die we gemaakt hebben voor onze app, overweeg dan alsjeblieft om deze versie te recenseren. Het helpt ons echt! Oud nieuws wordt verstopt met elke update, maar als je naar de recensie sectie gaat, kan je ze opnieuw posten met één tik. We hopen dat je van de update geniet! door viirus Staff Spotlight: Lemoness! Er is een nieuwe Staff Spotlight op de blog, met onder meer een interview met Leslie (beter bekend als Lemoness)! Neem een kijkje om meer te weten over haar favoriete Habitica huisdieren, haar beste tips voor productiviteit en meer. ---- 7/12/2016 NIEUWE HUISDIER QUEESTE EN NIEUW AUDIO THEMA Juli huisdier queeste: Begeleid de schildpad! De grote zeeschildpad kan niet op het strand raken, want er is te veel Taak drijfhout in de weg! Kun je de weg voor haar vrij maken? Zo ja, dan verdien je een stapel schildpadeieren! Grijp de queesterol nu van de Queeste winkel. Kunst door Jessica Chase, Uncommon Criminal, Bambin, Scarabsi, JaizakAripaik en Sungabraverday Geschreven door Ginger_Hanna Nieuw Audio Thema Er is een nieuw audio thema beschikbaar: Rosstavo's thema! Selecteer dit thema van de �� drop-down om te genieten van een set van knapperige, productieve speelwerken en bleeps. door Rosstavo ---- 7/7/2016 VOORTGAANDE TAKE THIS UITDAGING, NIEUW BLOG BERICHT EN UITDAGING SPOTLIGHT Voortgaande Take This uitdaging: Convention Health Een nieuwe voortgaande uitdaging is gemaakt door onze vrienden van Take This: Playing the Long Con! Het is gemaakt om je te helpen gezond te blijven tijdens conventie seizoen. Niet zoals de maandelijkse Take This uitdaging, heeft deze uitdaging geen prijzen of uitrustingen, maar het is gemaakt ze je er deel aan kunt nemen en het meerdere keren per jaar kan verlaten. Geniet er van! door DoctorB, Lemoness, en het Take This Team Nieuwe Blog berichten en juli uitdaging spotlight Er zijn twee nieuwe berichten op de Habitica blog! Om te beginnen hebben we een nieuwWiki artikel gekenmerkt, over je Habitica beter voor je laat werken. Neem een kijkje voor wat goede tips. Plus, de Juli uitdaging Spotlight is er! Neem een kijkje voor wat geweldige uitdagingen. Heb je een uitdaging gemaakt waarvan je denkt dat het in de spotlight hoort te staan?Stuur het naar onze blog! Elke uitdaging met een Edelsteen prijs en een concrete einddatum is toegestaan. En vertel on zeker wat je vindt over de spotlight van deze maand in de commentaar of op Twitter, Facebook, of Tumblr. Geniet er van! door Lemoness en Redphoenix ---- Category:News